Museum Captive
by Moon White Rose
Summary: An idea I had after catching a certain fish and seeing it in the Museum. Contains very minor spoilers for New Leaf. Enjoy!


** A/N: So I'm really doing this because I haven't written in a while due to unexpected circumstances that killed my motivation to write. If this is bad, I apologize. I do not own **_**Animal Crossing**_**, and I would not recommend reading this if you just started playing **_**New Leaf**_** as it does contain slight spoilers. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

**Museum Captive**

* * *

_It wouldn't last, they could not keep him in here forever; he was all powerful, feared beyond words had the ability to describe! Nothing, no one, struck more terror into the hearts of the innocent than him. _"And when I finally am free," _he said dramatically, _"I shall seek my revenge on the fool who put me in here!" _None of his cell occupants said a word; he figured it was because they feared him._

_ That was as far from the truth as it could get. When he swam past, they weren't quiet and distant out fear; they were quiet because they had given up reasoning with him. He had been spouting off his "all powerful" nonsense since the day he had shown up and it was as much a part of their lives as eating and sleeping. He was deranged and, quite bluntly, an idiot, but they let him have his way; they let him have his fun while they had theirs._

That fool will see, _he thought as he swam up and down the length of his cage. _She'll see when it's too late that it was a mistake to put me in here.

* * *

Mayor Arianna of Jadewood stretched lazily in her chair before slowly getting to her feet. She just couldn't concentrate on paperwork today and it was too nice a day to spend inside doing boring tasks. It wasn't that she didn't enjoying being the Mayor; after the shock of the mix-up had worn off, she had discovered that she loved the job and all its demands. There were just some days however that left her wanting to act like a kid and throw responsibility to the wind and this was one of them.

"Isabelle, I'm going to leave early today; in fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off too?" The golden furred dog looked at her with a shocked expression before smiling brightly.

"Go ahead Mayor Arianna, I can handle things around here," she replied before returning her attention to the stack of papers before her. Arianna felt guilty at leaving, but she knew there was nothing she could really do. Since day one she had tried to convince Isabelle to take a day or two off, but the girl was as stubborn as they came.

"If you're sure then. Have a nice day Isabelle," Arianna replied before leaving Town Hall. The moment the sun hit her face, Arianna lost all her guilt; this was a day made for play and she was going to make the most of it. Before she could have fun though, she had to figure out _what_ to do. A few ideas went through her head, but something struck her.

She hadn't been to the Museum in a while and she hadn't told Blathers that she had already started collecting donations for his request to expand the Museum. _Come to think of it, I wonder if he even knows his plan was approved. _ Arianna started to head to Main Street. A quick visit to the Museum would be nice….

* * *

_ He knew the moment she set foot in the building; he could just tell. He had been resting on the floor of his cage, thinking of various escape plans when he had suddenly sensed her. Admittedly he hadn't come up with one, but he blamed that on his fellow captives; they were such idiots that their stupidity was rubbing off on him. That was beside the point now though, the one who had imprisoned him was here to mock him and he had to be ready. _

"No one shall approach her. She is mine to do with as I please," _he said loudly. He wanted it to be clear that she. was. his. _

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," _muttered the big Black Bass who, like the rest minus the crazy, called the tank they all inhabited home. He shared glances with the others and they all shared amused glances. It was always so funny how worked up he got when she came around, and they knew, from past experience, that it was only going to get better._

* * *

Arianna entered the softly lit first room of the Museum aquarium. Blathers had been overjoyed to hear that, not only had his request been approved, but that donations had already been made and funds were being raised at a steady pace. Arianna was happy that she had been the one to tell the kind owl the good news. She had gone through the other three areas of the somewhat full Museum and had saved her favorite part for last.

She couldn't exactly figure out what it was about the aquarium that she liked so much but she figured it had to do partly with how beautiful all the fish were. She took her time and visited each tank, and finally she made it to the room with all the river fish were kept. Almost immediately her eyes fell on her favorite fish and a smile spread across her face.

* * *

_He couldn't believe it. Not a minute had passed and she was already tormenting him! A smile was on her face as she approached his cage. The look on her face was carefree; happy. That was something he would not tolerate! _'I know how to wipe that grin off her face,' _he thought. He backed up as far as the tank would allow._

_ Then, he lunged._

* * *

Arianna laughed as the tiny piranha she had caught long ago tapped repeated on the glass with his teeth. The fish was level with her face and it looked as if he were trying to greet her. _I know piranha can be mean, but he always seems so happy to see me_, she thought as she tapped the glass in front of him. He tapped back harder and Arianna's smile grew.

"You always make me laugh, little guy, you know that?" She watched him for a bit longer than turned and left thinking only one thing.

_What a silly little fish._

* * *

_He sank to the bottom of his cage as he watched her retreating form. How, how could humans be so… so… so clueless? Why wasn't she afraid of him? He was a feared terror of the river! She should have been on the floor cowering in fear at just his shadow!_

'It must be the cage,' _he thought. _'If I weren't in here….' _The thought trailed off and his disappointment at not successfully scaring the one who had imprisoned him died. One day, when he was free, she would know true terror and her world would be his. The thought of her begging for mercy after thinking he was something to laugh at him led him to one thought._

'What a silly little human.'

* * *

** A/N: Well… there you go. If anyone was confused, this was inspired by the piranha in the Museum; it really does follow you, and I and my sis came up with this little scenario, and she said I should write it down. Also, Arianna is the name of my New Leaf character, and Jadewood is the name of my town. Later**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
